In recent years, a mobile telephone apparatus has various functions in addition to an original transmission function. A mobile telephone apparatus having television receiving function has also been known conventionally. It can be predicted that mobile telephone apparatuses thus having television receiving functions would be widely spread in accompany with starting of ground digital broadcasting targeting mobiles, such as a mobile telephone apparatus, and the like.
In the interim, the followings are known as conventional mobile telephone apparatuses having television receiving functions. For example, in order that a user, while watching a television program, may refer contents on a network other than broadcast wave, such as Internet (Hereunder, simply referred to HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) contents) including information for the television program, a conventional mobile telephone apparatus disclosed in a official gazette of Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 318163/2005 (Patent Reference 1) has URL (Uniform Resource Locator) of Web server providing the HTML contents, district information indicating which districts the user is now in, a memory storing a reception frequency of the television program being watched, and a rink button.
In a case that the user watching a television program refers the HTML contents including information for the television program by the use of the mobile telephone apparatus disclosed in the Patent Reference 1, the user operates the rink button. Thereby, in the mobile telephone apparatus, reception processing of the television program is, at first stopped, and the district information and the reception frequency of the television program both stored in the memory are then transmitted to the Web server.
In the Web server, based on the district information and the reception frequency transmitted from the mobile telephone apparatus, the television program being watched by the user is identified, and the HTML contents for the television program are then transmitted to the mobile telephone apparatus. In the mobile telephone apparatus, display and voice output are conducted by an Web browser capable of display in a whole screen in accordance with the HTML contents transmitted from the Web server. Thereafter, when the Web browser is terminated by the user, the reception processing of the television program is restarted in the mobile telephone apparatus, in accordance with the reception frequency stored in the memory.
According to the conventional technique disclosed in the Patent Reference 1, it becomes possible for the user to refer the HTML contents for the television program only by operating the rink button while watching the television program.